


Day 8 – Frail

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Has Alfie lost his spark?





	Day 8 – Frail

"You know what I am Shelby? A God!" Alfie bellowed. He survived, it was true. But sitting in that leather chair with his milky eye and his blotchy skin, Tommy felt nothing but pity. Weren't the Gods vigorous with life pulsing through their veins? Alfie seemed more like a ghost.


End file.
